A new adventure
by johnnyfireballs
Summary: a story about my skyrim character with a twist you dont see many argonian stories up here so i though i could contribute and i know copywrite i dont own skyrim or the characters (except the idea of my character) bla..bla..bla.. well its my first story so tell me what you think


I carried a dead skeever with me that I had killed with my own two claws as I walked through the marsh, the air had a certain thickness to it and was filled with the sounds of bugs chirping away in the distant fog that the marsh naturally produced. The muddy ground squishing below me with every step. I spotted my parents' house. It was an old shack the wood was old and worn large patches of mold growing on its walls the roof home to more than a few animals, but it was home so I ran towards it, laughing as the skeever wobbled around in my arms. I was excited to see my parent's reaction to how I killed my first meal. I burst through the door expecting my mom to be cooking in her pot, but I was met with an empty room; the kitchen was filled with the scent of food cooking but no one was seen. I looked in the cooking pot. I placed my claw in and raised it to my mouth, tasting it. The food was cold and barely cooked. I placed the skeever on the table and searched the room. "MOM", I called into the house it echoed on the walls until it faded to nothing but eerie silence. There was no answer. I ran through the kitchen, worried. I ran into the living room the chairs that were usually neatly set next to each other were thrown around only the couch was not moved sitting in its usual spot. I grabbed my nose dry heaving the smell of blood and decay was overwhelming I braced myself them took my claw away from my nose taking in the scent I followed the trail slowly I looked behind the couch were the scent ended and screamed in terror. My parents were on the floor, stab wounds all over each of their bodies. I rushed over to them my heart beating rapidly in my chest I fell to my knees next to them crying, shaking them "wake up!" I cried; they did not move. Their bodies cold and lifeless there reptilian eyes glassed over staring blankly at nothing I hugged them closely crying the tears soaking into their clothing. I yelped as I heard a noise from outside the smell of horses was faint but there the sound of voices could be heard one of them approaching the house the kitchen door opened with a creak echoing through the house sending chills down my spine I panicked looking for a place to hide. I looked around the room as footsteps slowly made their way through the kitchen I ran and hid under a chair watching fearfully as a pair of black boots walked through the kitchen doorway walking around the room. I whimpered as they got closer they stopped in front of the chair facing me. I held my breath but screamed as something grabbed my tail ripping me out from under the chair I screamed as I looked up at the one who had grabbed me it was tall dunmer male with braided hair and goatee he was wearing a thick red clothing with chain mail covering the outside like a second skin. he grinned, revealing yellow tinted teeth his blood red eyes boring into mine I clawed and bit at him but his armour protected him from any harm it might have done he turned to the doorway, "HEY I FOUND IT" he yelled flipping me right side up grabbing my arm digging his fingers into it causing me to hiss in pain he started dragging me towards the kitchen. I tried to fight him tugging at my arm and scratching his arm but only got back handed by his other hand. I whimpered as he dragged me away from my parents their bodies lying dead behind the couch he pulled me out of our house. Forcing iron shackles onto my hands and feet before dragging me towards a large cart pulled by horses he picked me up and tossed me roughly into the back I landed on something soft turning to what I had landed on. I broke down crying when I saw what I had landed on it was an argonian female she had brown scales and small horns on her head sticking out from the back she smiled softly holding me closely as I broke down sobbing into her chest there were other argonians in the cart as well most were as old as my parents they were thin and malnourished there scales pale and dry they frowned as they watched me cry. The dunmer walked over to my hose laughing as he snapped his fingers setting in ablaze I cried in pain as it was slowly eaten by the flames he jumped onto the front seat of the cart next to another dunmer male. This one was bigger and had scars over his face the smaller of the two grinned. "These animals are going to make us allot of gold" he said, laughing. The scarred dunmer grunted as he hit the reins causing the horses to pull us along. I took a last look at my home before it was lost to the swampy fog no bugs could be heard.

I woke up shaking my head "damn dream again" I thought as I sat up yawning. I grabbed my swords, placing them in there sheaths. I then picked up my crossbow, placing it on the strap on my back. I got up stretching and yawned, exposing my teeth, curling my tongue before taking out a map from my satchel. "Ok if I'm here then I need to take...this trail" I said to myself pointing to a trail a few feet away from me. I put the map away and pulled out a rabbit leg it was a day old and was dry and tough the salt used to preserve it not helping with the dryness of the meat I also pulled out a bottle of honeybrew mead the bottle was Luke warm I shook it around a few times loosening up the thickness it had built up I took a swig grimacing as it landed in his mouth thick and stale the taste had lost its punch it now just sloshed around in my mouth bland and warm I swished it around a few times before swallowing the far from cool liquid flowing down my gullet I tossed the leg into my mouth licking it with my now moist mouth covering it in a thick coating of saliva helping with the dry toughness of the meat I swallowed with some difficulty sending the whole legs slowly down my throat the saliva helping it on its journey I chugged the rest of the warm mead washing the leg down licking my lips. I sighed, patting my belly before starting off on the trail. as I was walking along, I noticed a carriage a few feet ahead of me, running along the same trail I was, so I ran towards it sneaking behind making sure not to alert the guards walking beside it these guards wore blue clothed armour with pointy helmets that covered there whole heads I jumped onto one of the horses. It whinnied but went back to pulling the cart. One of the guards noticed me looking up at the new visitor he glared at me "hey lizard. What are you doing up there?" he asked, a bitterness in his voice. I turned to him, seething "what did you just say to me" I said, glaring at him of all the things he could say he had to say lizard. He smiled "what's an animal like you doing on that horse" he said, grinning that got me. I jumped off the horse, grabbing the guard by the throat and throwing him under the cart, hearing a crunch as it ran over his body. All of a sudden, yelling was heard as a bunch of red armored soldiers came running from all directions there armour was leather based and dyed red with some chainmail shoulder pads. The cart stopped as they surrounded it, as well as me. I pulled out my swords as one of them ran at me. It was a male he had a helmet on covering his hair but he looked at me with fury his beard was black and rough his eyes blue and boring into me as he ran towards me. He swung his sword at my head yelling. I ducked, slashing one of his legs leaving a big slash in his knee he dropped to his good knees gripping his wounded leg as it gushed blood. I used this moment to place my blades in a scissor like shape placing one on each shoulder before pulling them together slicing through his neck clean decapitating him his face stuck in a look of shock as it rolled away I kicked his body to the ground. The other soldiers, upon seeing this, yelled in a rage, running at me. most of them ran at the cart climbing on it pulling at the doors, which I couldn't' care less for but four of them ran at me each with their respective weapon the first soldier was a big brute he had long blonde hair and beard he wielded a steel war hammer he ran at me swinging his hammer towards me it flew at me but was still slow moving I used this to my advantage I ran up close to him placing my boot on him hammer before pulling my arm back and letting my blade meet his chest with a clunk as in entered he gasped gripping his chest before falling over dead blood spurting out of the wound I looked to the next soldier who was less than pleased at his comrades death he carried an iron war axe he charged at me swinging his axe wildly I blocked the first hit with my blade be got cut in my left shoulder feeling blood drip down my arm I used the hilt of my blade to bash it into his face he grunted dropping his weapon holding his now broken nose I thrust my left blade into his chest and slashed his throat with the right I ripped my left blade out using the dead soldiers armor to wipe off the blood I looked to the last two soldiers they were staring at me in fear but shakily pulled out there bows notching there arrows I ran at them they fired one of the arrows missing my head by inches but the other hit me in the shoulder causing my to stop gripping my arm I sheathed my left blade holding the right out setting my feet into a stance I focused breathing out slowly walking towards the archers who were already firing there second volley of arrows at me I focused flattening my blade breathing out time seemed to slow down I sidestepped the first arrow but swung my sword towards the second but to the shock of the soldiers I curved the sword out using the momentum of the arrow to redirect its course I thrust my arm out pointing the blade at the archer to the left causing the arrow to fly and hit him in the arm he grabbed his arm in pain I then ran towards the archer on the left thrusting my blade into his stomach before he could load another arrow he dropped to the ground but to my dismay my blade had gotten stuck in his armor the other archer had pulled out an iron dagger running at me I looked on not able to move fast enough as he plunged it into my chest my armor absorbing most of the dagger the tip only cutting me I let instinct control my moves and in an instant I has clamped my jaws around his throat digging my teeth in feeling the warm thick blood gush into my mouth I swallowed it as it poured in before jerking my head to the right tearing out his throat I spit out the torn throat as he fell over gripping his open throat shocked gasping for air after a moment he stopped moving I gripped my blade in the guards chest I pressed my boot to his chest and pulled the blade out wiping the blood from it on the dead soldiers armor I placed it back in the sheath before gripping my injured shoulder the blood crusting over the wound I licked at it hissing at the pain before setting my hand on it a faint light glowing in my hand I pressed it into the wound and grunted as it healed it stung as the wound closed. After it closed I took my hand away but stopped to see a mage charging a spell. I didn't have time to react before he fired it. The blue ball of energy flowed through me, but I felt no pain. My vision started to blur as I fell to my knees, getting dizzy. I smiled "I hate mages" I said, before taking a knife off my side and throwing it at him, watching it hitting its mark landing in his head, killing him. I chuckled as he fell over limply to the ground with a thud before my vision disappeared as I passed out.


End file.
